


Nagini's Cry

by jenthestoryteller



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Death, Harry Potter - Freeform, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Nagini - Freeform, Neville - Freeform, Other, The Crimes of Grindelwald, spoilers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenthestoryteller/pseuds/jenthestoryteller
Summary: What we didn't see happen when Neville slayed Voldemort's beloved Nagini.





	Nagini's Cry

 

Neville pulled in a lungful of air. Depleted of all energy, he dropped down to his knees and let the enchanted sword support the weight of his body.

“I did it,” he mumbled to himself, “I actually killed Voldemort’s snake.”

Eyes glued tight to the slain beast tainted of crimson, he couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that he just made his first kill. Never in his life did he ever think he could muster this much courage — and recklessness — to protect the school and the people he loved dearly. Hell, he never even dared to even utter a syllable of the Dark Lord’s name... until now.

Images of his death match with the reptile flashed into his mind, and he suddenly remembered the cries and the high-pitched scream that hissed through this ears just before he swung his blade for the fatal blow.

_‘Please... kill me!’_

“That voice... that scream... what _was_ that?”

He thought for a moment. Surely, that couldn’t have been the snake... could it? But, he wasn’t a Parseltongue; there was no way he would’ve understood anything it hissed.

As his mind dwelled on to that mystery, the air around him abruptly went cold. Out of nowhere, he felt a gentle touch on his shoulder.

“Thank you,” the soft, quivering voice echoed behind him.

He froze. He immediately recognized it. It was no longer a hissing voice, but he was definitely certain it was the same one.

“N-Nagini?” he called out to it.

Warmth began to fill the atmosphere again. Curious to find out, he turned around, and all he saw was a ghost of a woman, smiling at him despite the tears in her eyes, fading away.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a long time since I last read/watched the Harry Potter series, so I know this might not really add up to the events in the book/film. However, the moment I found out about Nagini, this immediately popped into my head and I just had to draw it. We don’t know much about her, but I would like to think she was simply a witch who had been eternally cursed and imprisoned in her animagus form and manipulated by the caster until she nearly lost her soul.


End file.
